1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Wireless Intelligent Network (WIN), and in particular to an Audible Notification of Called Message (ANCM) service on the WIN.
2. Background of the Related Art
Throughout the development of mobile communication networks, aside from voice communication, there have been many attempts to add various services to personal portable communication systems. The necessity of a unified international standard that permits global roaming anywhere has been emphasized. According to such need, an Intelligent Network (IN) concept for dividing call processing and service performing has been introduced.
A Wireless Intelligent Network (WIN) has been standardized on the basis of the conventional North America standard ANSI-41 (American National Standards Institute 41) by adding an Intelligent Network Capability Set 2 (IN CS-2) standard of the ITU-T (International Telecommunication Union-Telecommunication).
It is possible to perform intellectualization and unification of wire/wireless communication networks, and support multimedia service and Internet service by combining an Asynchronous Transfer Mode (ATM) network, and make a communication network structure of a service control format through the WIN.
The WIN can be implemented as an independent service network that is capable of developing a flexible service rapidly and easily, that can provide a standardized interface between various Network Entities (NE), and that has an open architecture of a distribution control format having high dispensability.
The WIN is being standardized in the TR-45.2 (a lower organization of the Telecommunication Industry Association) in order to provide an Advanced Network Service (ANS), a Seamless Terminal Service (STS), and a Personal Mobility Service (PMS) on the mobile communication network.
As with the Global System for Mobile communication (GSM) or an Advanced Intelligent Network (AIN), the standardization of the WIN is proceeding in phases. Until now, the intelligent network service defined in WIN phase I is a Voice Controlled Service (VCS), an Incoming Controlled Service (ICS) and a Calling Name Presentation/Restriction (CNAP/CNAR). Services related to billing, such as a Pre-Paid Charging, Premium Rate Charging, Location Based Charging, Freephone Service, as well as other services including Wireless Number Portability, Message Accounting, Routing to a Specific Trunk Group, and Automatic Code Gapping Service are included in WIN Phase II.
Subsidized standardization of WIN Phase I has proceeded, for example as Interim Standard IS-771 and IS-764. Standardization of WIN-Phase II was planned for late 1999.
An ANCM service is a service that is capable of using a voice to inform a mobile communication subscriber of a voice message or a character message sent to the subscriber.
In a related art communication network, upon receiving a voice or character message, a subscriber is informed of receipt of a standby message by an inform function to the subscriber""s mobile communication terminal through a Short Message Center (SMC). The inform function informs the reception standby message by setting a certain value on a Pip Tone/Alerting Tone or a Message Waiting Indicator (MWI), according to a subscriber profile, and transmitting it to the terminal.
The method for informing a subscriber of the receipt of a standby message is implemented through a Message Waiting Notification (MWN) method and a Short Message Delivery Point-to-Point (SMDPP) method using a short message.
Referring to FIG. 1, the operation of the inform function of the reception of a standby message through the MWN method will be described.
When a new reception standby message is provided, a Voice Message System (VMS) notifies a SMC of the number change of the voice message (VMS-NOT1). The SMC notifies a Home Location Register (HLR) of the number change of the reception standby voice message or short message (PMS-NOT1).
The HLR then transmits the change information to a Visiting Location Register (VLR) through a Qualification directive (QUALDIR), and awaits a corresponding result message.
The Visiting Location Register (VLR) determines a certain tone according to the user profile, or sets a MWI. It then transmits the tone or MWI through an Inter-Process Communication (IPC) of a Mobile Switching Center (MSC) (MwnRQ-L2P). The MSC provides a prescribed tone to a Mobile Station (MS) according to the set value set in the VLR, or transmits the display information of the Mobile Subscriber (MS) to the MS according to the MWI (MwnRQ-M2M). The reception standby message is thus provided to the receiver.
Referring to FIG. 2, the operation of the inform function for receipt of a standby message through the SMDPP method will be described.
When a reception standby message is provided and the mobile subscriber is roaming to the service available area (System Access), an Origination MSC requires a position registering to the VLR through a Registration Notification (REGNOT).
The VLR transmits the registration notification (REGNOT) to the HLR, and awaits the corresponding result message. The VLR transmits the result message (regnot) received from the HLR to the MSC. In addition, the VLR notifies the service available state of the mobile subscriber by transmitting a Short Message Service Notification (SMSNOT) to the SMC.
When the VMS receives the new voice message, the VMS notifies the SMC of the arrival of the new voice message through a Short Message Point-to-Point (SMPP), and awaits the corresponding result message.
The SMC sends the result message (smpp) back to the VMS. When the SMC does not know the location information of the reception standby subscriber, it requests (SMS-REQ) the location information of the corresponding subscriber from the HLR. The HLR answers by providing the location information of the corresponding subscriber to the SMC.
Meanwhile, the SMC determines the number of the reception standby message and related information, and transmits it to a serving MSC through the SMDPP. The serving MSC transmits (SMD-REQ) the short message to the MS, and awaits the corresponding answer message.
The serving MSC receiving the answer message (SMD-ACK) from the corresponding MS transmits the corresponding result message (smdpp) to the SMC.
The related art mobile communication network processing the voice or character message by the above-described methods has several problems. For example, all messages are received regardless of the intention of the subscriber. Additionally, received messages are displayed on the subscriber""s mobile terminal or a certain tone is alarmed. When a standby message is received and the user does not check it, a certain tone is sounded whenever the subscriber initiates a call or receives a call. This is potentially unwanted by the subscriber. In addition, the state of the receiving message may be overlooked when the subscriber is not paying much attention to it.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.
It is an object of the present invention to provide ANCM service that overcomes disadvantages caused by problems in the related art.
Another object of the present invention is to define an ANCM service on a WIN and provide an implementation method thereof that allows a mobile communication subscriber to select reception of a voice or a character message in accordance with the his/her intention by converting the notification function into a voice, and notifying the user of the reception of a voice or character message with a voice.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for implementing an ANCM service on a WIN that allows a mobile communication subscriber to select reception of a voice or a character message in accordance with the his/her intention by converting the notification function into a voice, and notifying the user of the reception of a voice or character message with a voice.
Another object of the present invention is to restrict or otherwise filter the reception of voice or character messages in accordance with a subscriber""s preferences.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a service corresponding to a subscriber""s preferences with respect to message notification by designating a certain language or voice in which to provide verbal notification in accordance with the taste of the subscriber.
In order to achieve at least the above described objects in whole or in parts, the present invention defines an ANCM service on a WIN that is capable of notifying a subscriber by voice of the reception of a message, by establishing a communication channel between the subscriber in the receiving of the voice or character message.
In order to further achieve the above objects, in whole or in parts, when for example, a standby voice or short message is received, there is provided a method of implementation ANCM service on a WIN, having a first process for starting a SMS service to the corresponding MSC when there is a reception standby voice or short message, a second process for establishing a communication channel between the MSC and ANCM service control system when the ANCM service of the receiving mobile subscribers is activated, and a third process for performing a call connecting to the corresponding receiving terminal by the MSC and transmitting a recorded announcement broadcasting about the reception standby message to the receiving terminal by the ANCM service control system.
In order to further achieve the above objects, in whole or in parts, there is provided a standby short message to the mobile subscriber, a method of implementing ANCM service on a WIN including a process for starting a Short Message Delivery Point-to-Point to the corresponding MSC by the SMC when there is a reception standby short message to the mobile subscriber, a process for establishing a communication channel between the SN when the ancm-available-trigger is activated after checking the trigger of the receiving mobile subscriber by the MSC, a process for performing a recorded announcement broadcasting about the reception standby message by performing the call connecting to the corresponding receiving terminal, a process for determining whether it transmits the reception standby message according to the digit inputted by the corresponding receiving terminal, and a process for transmitting the reception standby message or releasing the call connection according to the result of the determining process.
Additional advantages, objects, and features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will become apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned from practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained as particularly pointed out in the appended claims.